The Imperial Concubine
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Stuck forever in the netherworld, Hiyori has been forced to become Tagitsuhime's partner for sexual pleasure. Just what does Tagitsuhime want out of all this and what is the Heijou Toji's fate with the aradama monster? (This is a sequel for my fanfic: Sacrifice To The Goddess.)


**A/N: Been such a couch potato for the first few days of summer break (not that I'm complaining lol). Some of my readers have been requesting for another Hiyori X Tagitsuhime fanfic, so I decided to take the time to write a one-shot. **

**FYI, this is a sequel/continuation of my other fanfic "Sacrifice To The Goddess". And like most of my other fanfics, this one-shot has a yuri pairing (and also a lemon). So, if you don't like—well, I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I'm about to say next—don't read!**

* * *

**The Imperial Concubine**

The silent rustle of a chain was heard in the stillness of the netherworld, as Hiyori tugged the sheer garment around her more closely to her delicate body. Just that slight movement made her freezing cold body jolt with agonizing pain. She had been refused back her Toji uniform, only being given a thin see-through dress to wear. Hiyori had shot her captor a sneer at the time, knowing her attire was specifically chosen for her own humiliation.

How long had been since her first day of captivity? Months? Years? Hiyori didn't bother keeping track of the passing of time anymore—every single day was exactly the same. The precious moments spent with Kanami and all their other friends seemed like a distant dream faded into a nightmare. Ignoring the swelling bruises underneath her shackles, Hiyori wiped her eyes furiously.

Although she had experience hiding her emotions under a stoic expression, the Heijou Toji found it difficult to keep her tears from streaming down her face. She couldn't cry now. Soon, she'd again be subjected to being scrubbed down and dressed to enter her captor's luxurious bedchambers—and then be ravished for her captor's own selfish pleasure and sexual needs. Just like every other day. Hiyori refused to give her captor satisfaction by showing her tears.

Her heart pounded once she heard the footsteps approaching her cell door. Swallowing, Hiyori resisted the urge to cross her arms over her exposed chest, as Kanami came in and removed her shackles.

"Kanami..."

"Save it."

The voice of the Minoseki Toji was cold and distant and stung Hiyori like a knife. How foolish she was to think that she could reach Kanami. Hiyori would've given anything at that moment just to hear Kanami call her name with a smile one more time. Now, she could only unresistingly allow the Minoseki Toji to gruffly take her through the long corridors towards her fate.

_'Mother, help me...'_ Hiyori internally pleaded.

* * *

Hiyori clenched her teeth once Kanami crowned her head with the special horned diadem again. She had learnt a long time ago that its power had the capability to heighten her sexual arousal to the point where she'd start moaning with pleasure. A silky voice spoke to her, as she and Kanami went into the room she'd been dreading on entering.

"Welcome, darling."

The Heijou Toji glared at the figure sprawled majestically on the luxurious bed in front of her. Tagitsuhime smirked at Hiyori, pleased to see the fear she was trying to hide under her normal scowl. Soon, that would change. In just a short amount of time, she'd have her concubine screaming her name and begging to be fucked.

Seeing how Tagitsuhime's eyes were roaming over her body, Hiyori tried to hide the amount of skin she was showing by covering her chest. The white royal robes Kanami forced her to wear weren't exactly the most modest clothing ever. Same like all the other dresses and finery she had to wear before...to then be torn by Tagitsuhime's impatient hands.

It was then that Hiyori saw the manacles hanging from a hook on the ceiling above the bed. During her previous visits to the aradama princess's bedchambers, Hiyori always wondered what that hook was for. It seemed today she was going to find out.

"Let go of me!" Hiyori cried, struggling against Kanami's strong grip.

"It's no use, Hiyori-chan," the Minoseki Toji taunted with a smug grin. "I was always the stronger one."

She swiftly chained Hiyori's hands above her head, before standing to the side of the room—prepared to assist Tagitsuhime in any way during her lovemaking with Hiyori. The Heijou Toji grimaced in pain as she felt the manacles start to bruise her delicate wrists. All she could do was kneel on the bed and pray her discomfort would be over soon. A shameful blush crossed her pale cheeks as Tagitsuhime took her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"Mmmm...mmph..."

Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut once she felt the familiar slick tongue of her captor enter her mouth. A thin line of saliva connected between them once Tagistuhime released her bruised lips. Panting heavily, her mind foggy with pleasure, Hiyori gazed helplessly at Tagitsuhime with half-lidded eyes.

"Now...what toys should I use on you this time?" the aradama princess purred.

"Stop this!" Hiyori screamed, trying to shake out of Tagitushime's grasp.

An insulted frown crossed the white face of her captor. "That annoying voice of yours... Pleading for me to stop when we both know you're dying for me to be inside of you again."

A sly glint shone in her orange eyes, as she crooned, "I think I know how to solve that."

Hiyori's breath quickened with dread and she tried not to scream once she saw Kanami approach them with a ball gag. Wrestling against her restraints desperately, Hiyori could only close her eyes in defeat and let her tears fall, as Kanami performed her duty. With no sign of sympathy for the chained girl, she securely fastened the gag under the watchful and mischievous eye of her aradama ruler.

"Mmmph! Mmph!"

"Oh dear. Did you lose your singing voice, my sweet little crow?" Tagitsuhime asked, a little too innocently.

_'I can barely breathe! Someone, help me!' _ Hiyori screamed internally.

She looked into Tagitsuhime's eyes pleadingly, hoping the aradama princess would have compassion on her and remove her gag and restraints. Yet, she knew the chances of that were low. In fact, her tears only made Tagitsuhime look even more pleased with herself.

Until she was with child, Hiyori was fully aware that Tagitsuhime would not stop having sexual intercourse with her. Several times, the aradama princess had already made love with not just her, but the rest of her minions. Hiyori sobbed for several days straight knowing that she was not Kanami's first—all the dreams she had of being with the Minoseki Toji were destroyed by the aradama princess. And yet, what with all the girls Tagitsuhime had in her harem, she specifically chose Hiyori as her designated child-bearer...and Hiyori knew she didn't just want one.

"Now, let's take this off, shall we?" Tagisuhime snickered.

Before Hiyori could realize it, the aradama princess swiftly ripped her clothes off, baring her naked body. Squirming from discomfort, Hiyori's blush darkened as sweat started to drip down her pale skin.

"Uunnnnnhhh!"

Her heart beating fast, a loud moan escaped Hiyori's mouth once she felt a cold finger teasingly trace the folds of her womanhood. She almost choked what with the gag fixed into her mouth.

"Oh? What's this? You're not wet this time, I see..." Tagitsuhime said. "Normally you seem so eager."

"Tagitsuhime-sama, she just needs a little _push_, that's all," Kanami said.

Hiyori did not like the crafty look they shared. Her eyes widened once Kanami got onto the bed, before shedding off all her clothes. Hiyori's breath quickened at the sight of seeing the Minoseki Toji fully naked. She never imagined Kanami would be so...sexy-looking. Hiyori could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she continued to marvel at Kanami's attractiveness. Surprise, fear, confusion...and lust filled Hiyori's mind.

"I know you've always wanted to see me like this, Hiyori-chan," Kanami purred. "The way you always stared at me before and how you'd blush whenever we'd touch..."

The Minoseki Toji turned to her aradama ruler with a sadistic look. "I'll handle this first, Tagitsuhime-sama."

Facing Hiyori again, Kanami took a lock of the Heijou Toji's ebony hair before bringing it to her lips. Hiyori's breath hitched and she moaned when the brown-haired Toji began planting kisses along her delicate neck.

"Did that feel good, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami asked, stroking Hiyori's pussy. Her question was answered once she felt something warm envelop her fingers.

"You naughty girl, Hiyori-chan..." Kanami teased. "You came so quickly. Do you really want me that bad?"

Hiyori felt her mind going blank at the Minoseki Toji's magical touch. Her senses going wild from both fear and sexual pleasure, Hiyori nodded weakly. However, she opened her eyes confused, when Kanami removed her hand. A light chuckle escaped Kanami's mouth.

"How sad for you," Kanami said. "You seriously thought I'd fall for a girl like you? So naïve... Besides, I have Tagitsuhime-sama now."

Now Hiyori truly knew that her world had ended. She had no hope left. Kanami didn't want or need her anymore. Crushed from despair, Hiyori let her ragged sobs echo throughout the bedchamber.

"Don't cry, Hiyori darling," Tagitsuhime said. "Be a good mate now and make sure to become extra wet for me. Etou Kanami and I will help you with that."

Thrashing against her chains, muffled screams escaped Hiyori's throat once she saw Kanami willingly submit to Tagitsuhime. She couldn't look away not even as she saw the aradama princess spread open Kanami's wet folds.

"Aaannnhhh! Tagitsu...hime-sama..." Kanami breathed. "Touch me...auugh! Touch me more!"

_'Kanami...no! No! Don't! Don't touch her!' _

That was what Hiyori wished she could scream out, but she could only helplessly watch the two consummate. Moans of pleasure escaped Kanami's mouth as Tagitsuhime drove her tongue into her womanhood. With tears falling onto her bare legs, Hiyori blushed at the spectacle watching with horrified awe. As much as she wanted to close her eyes, the diadem on her head would surge with energy, forcing her to watch every moment—and she knew she was getting turned on.

After what seemed like hours, Tagitsuhime, at last, pulled out her tongue from Kanami's most sacred area, licking her lips, coated with white cum. Satisfied, the aradama princess again stroked Hiyori's pussy and a cruel delighted smile formed on her face, once she felt soft moist skin.

"Now that you are fully aware that your precious lovebird is mine, will you willingly surrender yourself to me?" Tagitsuhime asked, as she continued to play with Hiyori's flower petals.

"Uuuunnnnnhhh! Mmmmmph!"

Tagitsuhime noticed a thin trail of saliva falling from the Heijou Toji's gagged mouth and teasingly licked it. "Hm. Shall I take that as a yes?"

Pleasurable sensations shot through Hiyori's nerves as her sexual desire heightened. What was the point now? Kanami slipped out of her grasp—she had no hope left. The only thing she could do now was at least try to pretend the one touching her was the girl she loved. Choking back a sob, Hiyori nodded, trying to ignore the pain around her chained wrists.

"Good girl," Tagitsuhime said, before turning to Kanami. "Etou Kanami, the bondage harnesses, if you may."

In just a few seconds, Hiyori was released from her chains before being forced on her back. She screamed at how tight the leather straps were, firmly accentuating her breasts and other curves. Once Tagitsuhime removed her ball gag, a gasp left Hiyori's throat and her chest heaved as she was finally allowed to take in some much-needed air.

"Don't think of this as an act of mercy, Hiyori darling. I just want to hear you begging for my touch."

Defeated and sorrowful, Hiyori gasped before choking out, "Please...Tagitsuhime..."

"Hm?"

"Please...I need you...inside of me..."

Victory flashed in the aradama princess's orange eyes. At last, her concubine was fully submitting herself to her. The way Hiyori was trying to open her legs as much as her leather straps would allow her... Finally, her little crow was ready to consummate their union willingly.

"Ah! Ahhnnnn..."

Hiyori closed her eyes once Tagitsuhime passionately moulded their lips together, entwining their tongues. In her mind, the Heijou Toji tried to imagine the one kissing her was Kanami.

_'Kanami...Ka...nami...'_

Her mind surging from the energy of her diadem, Hiyori kissed back with equal lust, giving in to her desires. A whimper escaped her throat once she felt Tagitsuhime roughly rub her clit.

"Aaah! Aaaaaaahnnnn! Unnnh! N-No..."

"Do you like that, my sweet mate?" Tagitsuhime snickered, before pinching Hiyori's swollen bud.

"Mmmmmmph! A-again..."

"How honest of you."

"Ugh! A-auuugh! Ah! Ah! Haaaahhh... Mmmmph!"

Arching her back, Hiyori clenched her teeth as the harness around her dug into her skin. Normally, Tagitsuhime would force her to drink noro to not just increase her fertility but also to ease the pain, during their lovemaking. Clearly, today the aradama princess had no intention of being merciful.

Kanami, who was enjoying every moment of the scene before her, moved closer. Hiyori moaned once she felt the Minoseki Toji's mouth latch onto one of her breasts and wished she could cover her mouth. She never imagined she could make such lewd noises.

"Wait...ugh! I thought—haaanh! I thought you...said...mmmmm...you wouldn't fall...uuuhhnnn...for me..." Hiyori panted.

Kanami teasingly licked Hiyori's pert nipple, drawing out another moan from the pale girl. "I never said I didn't want your body though, Hiyori-chan."

"K-Kanami? N-no! No!"

Hiyori screamed once she felt both Tagitsuhime and Kanami play with her small chest. This was nothing at all like her dreams of how she'd do it with Kanami. Hiyori always believed she and Minoseki Toji would be gentle with each other. Slow but passionate. This was just pure sexual torture—filled with nothing but selfish lust. She thrashed her head at the pain, panting at how good it was too.

"Aaaaaah! Aaah...mmm...haaaah...hah! Tagitsuhime! Kanami!"

"Yes, darling?" Tagitsuhime taunted while rubbing Hiyori's pussy.

"Please! I need you! Haaah! Please!"

Giving into her erotic desires, Hiyori let her head fall onto the plush pillows. Her body was covered with sweat, her hair tangled and spread out on the sheets...

"Hm. Very well... Wouldn't want to let your delicious insides go untasted now, would we?" the aradama princess laughed.

To Hiyori's relief, her leather straps were loosened slightly, allowing her to hold the sheets for support in worrying anticipation. However, neither Tagitsuhime nor Kanami were having any of that. Hiyori gasped and shuddered once she felt the aradama princess's hot breath against her ear.

Tagitsuhime huskily whispered, "Spread open your pussy for your mate..."

What?! She could never do anything like that! Hiyori shook her head frantically, feeling her tears make a reappearance. In response to her disobedience, Kanami slapped her across the face earning a cry of pain from the Heijou Toji. Letting out a sob, Hiyori shamefully took her fingers before using them to unfurl the swelling skin of her womanhood as wide as possible. She could feel warm liquid dripping out from inside of her and her blush darkening.

"Aaaaauuuuugh!"

Eyes wide open in pain, Hiyori covered her mouth desperately trying to hold her screams in, once Tagitsuhime shoved her tongue into her pussy. She could feel it moving inside of her, teasing every inch of her inner walls.

"Haaah...T-Tagitsuhime..."

"Ahem. You haven't forgotten about me now, have you?" Kanami crooned, before French-kissing the girl beneath her.

"Mmmph! K-Kanami—don't! Ugh!"

Feeling faint from pleasure, Hiyori clenched the sheets beneath her as Tagitsuhime's tongue continued licking all of her love juices. Her walls tightened, wanting to keep the slick intrusion inside of her. Tagitsuhime continued administering attention to Hiyori's sacred area while also rubbing her clit as well. The way how Hiyori would squirm at each touch gave the aradama princess a feeling of satisfaction, like a predator that caught hold of its prey. Hiyori's eyes flew open and her pupils dilated, once she felt her g-spot being rubbed vigorously.

"Uuuunnnnhhh! Aaaaahhh...ah! Ugh! Mmmmgggh... O-oh!"

"You are indeed still as delicious as I remember. However, it seems wrong to just be giving only you the fun and not getting any in return," Tagitsuhime said, after pulling out her tongue. "How about you do your duty to your princess by taking my offering as well?"

"Noooooo!"

The scream that Hiyori let out was cut off after Tagitsuhime revealed her member and shoved it into her mouth. The warm flesh between her lips made the Heijou Toji squeeze her eyes. She could never face her mother ever again. To think that she was now the prostitute of the same monster her poor mother died trying to seal away! Fated to be deflowered for eternity.

'_Mother, I'm so sorry!'_ Hiyori internally cried. Swallowing her pride, she struggled to gulp down the cum Tagitsuhime offered to her, slightly gagging at the taste of it.

"That's my good little crow. Ready to begin the final step of our mating courtship?" the aradama princess asked.

Moaning with pleasure, Hiyori threw back her head and screamed, "Please! Ugh... Ruin me! Make me yours—Tagitsuhime!"

The aradama princess let out a cackle, amused at how eager her mate sounded at that moment. Well, she wasn't going to let her imperial concubine wait for a second longer. Grabbing Hiyori's legs tightly, Tagitsuhime thrust into the girl's tight wet pussy. Hiyori immediately screamed and started thrashing about, until Kanami restrained her arms down.

"Gaaaaaaahhh! Aaaauuugh! Yaaaaaaaahhh!"

Cheeks wet with tears, Hiyori could only watch Tagitsuhime pump mercilessly into her. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure once she felt the warm flow of cum fill her up. Her walls desperately tightened around Tagitsuhime's rod, as the sound of skin slapping against skin sounded throughout the bedchamber.

"Stooooop! I'll...I'll cum! Aaauuugh...no!"

"It's okay to orgasm, my darling Hiyori. You've already done it so many times anyway. Go ahead. Release it all out."

Shuddering, Hiyori felt her insides become hot before sprays of gushing white liquid came out of her. She clamped tighter around Tagitsuhime as another orgasm came over her.

"Please...stop. You got what...you wanted... Now...stop..." Hiyori begged.

"Are you commanding your princess what to do?"

Hiyori inhaled sharply before shaking her head in denial. "No...unnnnhhh..."

"Good," Tagitsuhime smirked, before licking Hiyori's ear. "After all, we need to do this as much as possible before the birth of our little hatchling."

"Mmmph!"

Another spray of love juices came from Hiyori's pussy and her wetness increased, as the aradama princess continued to pound relentlessly into her. Over and over again... Between her pussy being tortured and Kanami violating her breasts and lips, Hiyori just didn't know whether she'd be able to stay conscious through all the pain and pleasure. At last, Tagitsuhime pulled out of Hiyori with a smug expression. Her mate was so full of her cum now that it was literally overflowing out of her, staining the bedsheets.

"Haaaah...haaah...hah..."

"Just as good as always," Tagitsuhime said, licking her cum-covered fingers. "You surprisingly get more passionate and eager for sex every day. What a lewd girl you are, Hiyori darling."

_'This is awful... I'm definitely pregnant now...'_

Breathless and exhausted, the Heijou Toji let her bruised body lay sprawled on the bed. Her skin was soaked from both sweat, saliva, and cum. Cold skin touched her womb and Hiyori glared into the orange eyes of her captor, who had her hand on her abdomen.

"Wipe that frown off your beautiful face, darling. Because starting from now, our own royal family shall rise to power!"

* * *

**A/N: This is the last one-shot I'll do before I leave. Need to start packing! Ugh. The struggle is real...**


End file.
